Clutch
by Cyborg325
Summary: In my version of Teen Titans this character I made based off myself called Clutch who's powers you'll see in the story and his apperance and set of weapons and vehicles I made to represent from the movie Tron: Legacy. The story is between season 2 and 3.
1. Science Project

Science Project

One normal day at Titans Tower: Beast Boy is on Game station 2, Starfire is playing with Silkie, and Raven is reading one of her books. Cyborg and Robin had been gone at times for the past few weeks and the others have not known where they have been. This day they had revealed what they had been up to. The alarm had sounded to get their attention. "Titans, I have an announcement to make," said Robin.

Starfire was lit up, "What is such the occasion Robin?"

Cyborg had jumped in to explain, "Well you know how we've been gone these past few weeks? Well we have come to not only tell but show you, come on in!" Everyone in the room waited watching the door, and then came from the door a teenager that BB, Raven, nor Star had ever seen before.

"I like to introduce you to Clutch, our newest Teen Titan," as Robin said that they were all in shock.

"Robin, where did you even meet him?" Raven said if she was actually interested.

"Well the day I moved here into the city, it was my first criminal to catch and when I got there this kid came and assisted me in taking him down." Robin took a glance at the kid standing with them, "Then we started to talk and get acquainted with each other, which was right before I saw Starfire come to Earth, I asked him if he wanted to come but he refused, but we kept in touch over time."

Beast Boy jumped in curiously, "But dude, why is he here now to become a Titan?"

Robin started to explain, "He called me to ask about an experiment, an experiment to combine all three of your powers into him, and this is where Cyborg came in."

All of them are really surprised now, "But how can you accomplish such a goal?" asked Star with great attention.

"I have collected certain parts of DNA from all three of you and have found the origin of the DNA that contains the source of each of your powers and transferred each into him, now we need your help to train him with all your powers," explained Cyborg, "So you can spend the next few days teaching Clutch one by one, Robin already taught him his moves in martial arts," everyone agreed with this. Clutch went with Star to the Gym but while on the way out Raven gave a small smile towards him. The next few days went by fast, Star taught Clutch about her star bolts and her alien strength and tested his new powers on the combat practice course. The next day BB taught him how to visualize each animal to transform, lousy teaching but Clutch had caught on fast. Then finally Raven, she surprisingly decided to let him into her room for the lessons.

"My powers are controlled by emotions, the more you feel the more energy is released, so try and keep calm and focused when you can help it." Clutch had started meditating to calm himeself and gather his energy to start the training. He had soon picked up how to use all instances her powers and after they were finished then they started to talk. "So, have you had a normal life until you met Robin?" asked Raven.

"My life was anything but normal because of my father, all he wanted was control, power, to rule, and he had asked me to join him but I had viewed his ideas differently than him so I refused and I left."

Clutch had got up and turned away from Raven, "Well I've had problems with my father in the past too and I'm afraid I will in the future."

Raven put her hand on his shoulder as he turned to face her, "Well I guess that makes two of us." Clutch was interrupted when the alarm rang, they both rushed to the operations room as a transmission started and on the screen appeared Slade. Everyone had their normal expression from seeing him but Clutch had an uneasy look and Raven seemed to notice.

They had arrived to the old stadium soon enough after Slade had told them to go there. There came a big screen where Slade had appeared once more, "Hello again Titans, I see that you have a new member on your tem let's just see how well he does against me as his first villain," a blaster appeared and trapped all the Titans in a containment field except Clutch. About a few dozen of Slade's commandoes had appeared as well as Slade himself, he spoke to Clutch with pure truth in his voice , "Well it looks like we have a little family reunion well let's see who's the stronger family member, son."

All the Titans were speechless, but Clutch remained in his mood of what had looked like confidence as if Slade's words didn't mean anything. He fought all the drones going through each of their abilities and scraping through all of the commandoes and finally Slade is left.

"Well it was nice to see you again my son, but I was only here to be an observer so I must be going," and before they can do anything, Slade had disappeared and the Titans were freed.

Later at the tower Clutch explained the story to them like he did to Raven. "Clutch we don't care that Slade is your father, you're our friend and a Titan, and that's good enough for us." Later Raven went to talk to Clutch, "It looks like we are not so different after all." He took Raven's hand, "I feel like I understand you more than anyone else I know."

Raven looked happy and a little confused, "So what do we do now?"

They walk outside Raven's room, "We have our whole lives ahead of us we can't control what lies ahead in the future." She hugged him and went into her room and exchanged goodnights. Raven is feeling something she hasn't felt before, she is feeling love for the first time.


	2. Titans Day

Titans Day

About a month after Clutch had joined the Titans, something unexpected happened. They had just stopped Mumbo from robbing a bank and they had gone home to relax after a long day. As they get to the tower they saw some mail from the mayor, they went to the ops room to read it.

Starfire looked at the mail with much curiosity, "What does they letter say?"

Robin read the letter out loud, "To the Teen Titans, we have greatly appreciated what you have been doing to protect our city without asking anything in return. Well, we decided to now return the favor by making a yearly celebration called Titans Day." Everyone was surprised as Robin read on even further, "We will provide shows for the city to entertain and we will hope you can participate in part and maybe make your own idea for the entertainment so reply back to the address at the bottom of the letter and we hope you will be willing to participate."

Cyborg was the first to talk about this, "So ya'll think we should do this?" Everyone agreed to it and they replied back saying what they will be doing.

Now it's a day before Titans day and the Titans we getting ready for it. Beast Boy was the only one not working on something because he would just get in the way. Cyborg was making floats for each Titan individually as a parade they are doing, Starfire is making some Tamaranian food as a feast, Robin and Raven were producing a live training exercise for people to watch (Raven was forced to help out), and Clutch was making a laser show to finish off the celebration.

Their progress was stopped when the alarm rang. They went to where the signal was located and found Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth robbing a mall.

"Do you three have any idea how annoying it is when we are doing something and then we are interrupted because of you?" Cyborg said while pulling out his sonic cannon.

Gizmo said with a snarky tone in his voice, "Do you really think we care about what you are doing?"

At the most predictable time Robin said "Titans go!" and the heroes and villains went through the same kind of fight that only lasted very shortly this time because Gizmo had brought out his new toy.

Gizmo had brought out an amplifier that emits sound waves, "Bet you Titans don't have anything to help you out face this." He set the level to medium and activated it. It shot the Titans back against the wall and then they all got up.

Clutch had pulled out his disc and said back to Gizmo, "I wouldn't be so sure." He threw his disc and sliced Gizmo's device in half.

Gizmo was shocked as he watched his machine explode, "Crud. Let's get out of here."

As they ran away Mammoth turned back and said, "This isn't over." Next thing they knew the HIVE were gone. The Titans went back to the tower and tried to track them but they didn't find anything. Then they went back to finish up their projects.

Titans day had finally arrived and all the projects were complete. They woke up nice and early to make sure everything was working properly. Everyone came at around noon to start the celebration. The day started with the parade taking place, each Titan having their own float designed the way they had wanted it to be like. Then next they started a live training exercise so people can watch for their enjoyment. But during the exercise all the machine's electronics had stopped and then the HIVE appeared once more at the scene.

Jinx was the first to talk, "We told you this wasn't over."

Gizmo had pushed a button on his controller and then appeared this machine as big as a two story building. "Now I think this is my best work, it sends a charge into the earth and makes an earthquake you will see once in a lifetime. We'll give you a sporting chance considering your fans are all watching."

The Titans ran to the machine trying to figure out how to shut it down. "I honestly have no idea how this works or how to shut it down." Cyborg said with great confusion. "I can't hack the computer or break this machine either." Everyone tried to use their powers on the machine but nothing worked.

Clutch had came up with something, "I got it, I been coming up with a new disc upgrade to shoot pulses that I am sure can short circuit this machine, mind getting the HIVE's attention while I get my prototype from the tower?"

Robin jumped in, "We're on it, just hurry." Clutch had flown to the tower as fast as he could. The rest of the Titans had gone to the HIVE to fight and distract them.

They had fought for about a minute before Gizmo realized that Clutch had left, "Hey, what happened to your other pit sniffing Titan? Not telling, well then I get we'll have to kick things up a notch." He had gone to the machine and activated a five minute countdown timer.

Meanwhile at the tower Clutch had just gotten into his room and found his prototype. The moment after that he had rushed back to the machine. Robin was the first to see him, "Clutch, hurry there is a timer, the machine is about to go off."

Clutch had stepped forward with his disc in hand, "Moment of truth everyone." He had fired the pulse from the disc not knowing how much time was left and watched as the machine short circuited just like he had thought would happen. The other Titans had captured the HIVE about a minute before Clutch came. "Cyborg how much time was left?"

Cyborg looked down to scan the machine to make sure it was off and also replied to Clutch, "You don't wanna know." All the fans cheered for the Titans and the HIVE was taken away to jail. They decided to continue with their celebration.

Starfire and any other volunteers had prepared a feast for everyone who attended the event. And after the feast was over and it got dark out and there was only one last event.

Everyone sat in front of a stage to watch the last performance of the day. The mayor had come up to announce the last show. "Ladies and gentlemen, even though this day had been interrupted by some unwanted visitors, we are still continuing as planned. We have a special show planned for you tonight, this show was made by and is performed by one of our very own Titans. Now without further ado, I give you Clutch!" As the mayor left the stage everyone cheered and a burst of smoke appeared and you can see Clutch walk up while the white lights on his suit turn green.

He had performed a show to end a night that no one there especially the Teen Titans will ever forget.


End file.
